


Making History

by Graywolf120



Series: Soaring Spirits [6]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Clockwork is Ciro Winther, Clockwork is gay, F/M, Last Chapter is Explict, M/M, Rich history, Vlad is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graywolf120/pseuds/Graywolf120
Summary: This is a mini series before Identity which will showcase Vlad and Ciro's (Clockwork) developing relationship. It is not necessary to read but highly recommended. I will add warnings as they happen.
Relationships: Clockwork/Vlad Masters, Jack Fenton/Maddie Fenton
Series: Soaring Spirits [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1296293
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	1. Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> For the first time since his divorce Vlad Masters enjoys a date with the intent to get to know someone instead of just sleeping with them. Ciro Winther finds himself learning how to engage with the world he has just watched for thousands of years.

Sitting in the patio of a new restaurant called _Casper Cafe,_ Vlad was sipping on a latte in the lovely spring weather. He was wearing his jeans, green converse and packer hoodie. Hood down and silver hair tied up with a green ribbon in a loose bow. Vlad wasn’t immediately recognizable as the calculating tycoon the world knew him as but he wasn’t exactly hiding either. True Vlad wasn’t ready to let the world know he was bisexual and for all a passerby would know was he was meeting a friend. At the same time Vlad wasn’t going to act like he was ashamed to be seen either, you couldn’t hope to start a relationship like that. 

It had been almost a decade since Vlad had been on a date. A real date to find out about someone not just feeding a one night stand, even he had standards and could afford to “buy dinner first”. Vlad had even given this man his real name but the serenity he seemed to radiate, voice calm and hand steady as he painted all made Vlad feel he wasn’t just digging for a story to sell. That Vlad had approached first made him feel more secure in this endeavour. Though when he saw his date approaching Vlad struggled to stay composed.

Ciro Winther cleaned up well, his stained worn jeans and paint splattered white tee were replaced with black skinny jeans and a lavender henley. The first few buttons undone to show collarbones covered in smooth sun kissed skin. Long blonde hair fair to the point of being nearly white had been pulled into a loose braid as hair still fell over his ears. Eyes the color of sangria wine met Vlad’s. The left clouded with a scar across it but it didn’t distract from the man’s relaxed nature that only brightened with a smile that met his eyes as he got closer. Pulling out a chair Ciro sat down, his attention fully on Vlad who found himself suddenly not caring about who saw him with such a beautiful man.

“I see you started without me.” Spoke Ciro, not accusing but almost worried like Vlad would leave after finishing his drink.

“Oh this? I’ll probably get another, also this cafe has some lovely panni’s and lighter foods. So if coffee goes well perhaps lunch?” Replied Vlad, both reassuring and curious.

“I’d like to see that happen. Also since you’ve been here before what would you recommend, drink wise?” Inquired Ciro as he took the small menu, you had to order inside.

“Depends, are you in the mood for hot or cold Mr.Winther?” Asked Vlad, his smile turning into a grin as Ciro chuckled.

“Despite my name I quite enjoy a hot drink, a rare treat from where I’m from.” Replied Ciro with a wistful tone.

“I’d suggest a caramel macchiato if you’re looking for a treat. Steamed milk with a shot of espresso, vanilla and a drizzle of caramel. Where are you from if you don’t mind me asking?” Suggested Vlad after a moment of thought.

Ciro began to fiddle with his wrist watch which looked like a stop watch on a thick black leather band, finely made but Vlad didn’t recognize the maker. It almost seemed like the man wouldn’t answer and Vlad went to grab a copy of the menu to suggest something when he got an answer:

“Norway, in an obscure city near the edge of the world I’d have a hard time pronouncing after all these years. It’s one of the reasons I came to Amity Park, to be close to cooler waters but with sun shining all year long, so much easier to paint landscapes when you can see them.”

“I would have never guessed, you don’t have an accent, did you immigrate young?” Inquired Vlad as he put his elbows on the table and relaxed onto them slightly.

“I traveled quite a bit in my youth so I picked up more than a few languages early on including english but I haven’t been in America for more than a few years. You?” Said Ciro which earned him a raised eyebrow as Vlad leaned back and gestured to the Packer’s logo.

“I have a bad case of state pride, Daniel, my godson, has gone so far as to call me a Packer’s Fanatic. One of my favorite things to do was sneak out my little radio to listen to the game on the top of my roof, enjoy some snack or pop I’d snagged without...being bothered. Anything on the menu you like?” Steered Vlad away from his childhood.

Ciro looked down at the menu, having not any considered it until now. There were quite a few choices for a little cafe but Ciro’s eyes lit up at one entry, a bacon tuna melt panni. The idea of two meats in meal was exciting as was the mention of pepper while fish made him think of his youth.

“I see you found something, thought it was gold with how big your eyes got. Tell me and I’ll go get it with your drink.” Offered Vlad with a playful tone.

“Well the bacon tuna melt panini reads well but…” Tried Ciro, he hated he didn’t know anything about modern cuisine and he didn’t want to come off as expecting Vlad to buy him things either.

“Then all the more reason for me to buy it, I have the money to waste if you don’t like it and I did recommend the drink. I’ll be back in a moment.” Assured Vlad and he waited until he got a nod from Ciro to get up and leave.

Ciro watched Vlad leave and rubbed his temples as his eyes flared red. It was so frustrating to limit himself to a linear view of time if even for something so simple as seeing if he’d like the sandwich or the coffee. If he didn’t and made a face when it was from Vlad he’d feel awful no matter what the billionaire said. You didn’t show displeasure when given something, it was a huge insult and a waste of food. Well the dead eating real food was technically a waste regardless. 

On the bright side Vlad must be enjoying his company if he was buying him food. Also Vlad had brought up something from his childhood though very brief which was understandable. Finally even in living guise Vlad must know he was a ghost and hadn’t run him out of town. All very good signs but Ciro leaned back with a sigh and gazed at the sky.

*Tokala why did I let you talk me into this?* Muttered Ciro in ghost undertones.

*Because a flock of snot with eyeballs shouldn’t decide who you love and Dad’s clearly into you.* Answered Tokala, invisible and very near Ciro’s ear.

*You know, even confined to the “present” I had a feeling you’d give in to peeking. Also you are just past the age of 9 what do you know about attraction?* Replied Ciro as he raised a brow, it was a bit early for puberty.

*I might just be a kid but I’ve got ears. You should have heard the arguments he made to risk this. He really likes your eyes, something about he’d like to drown in them if the guy sporting them was half as intoxicating as the drink they resemble. Honestly is alcohol that big of a deal?* Teased Tokala which made a blush burn Ciro’s cheeks and crawl up his ears before coughing to steady himself.

*It’s not when you’re creative and Tokala I taught you better then-*

*Being the master of time includes knowing pretty much everyone’s secrets and deciding what to share with the smug boogers dressed like the pope. I’m not telling you anything you don’t already know unless...You actually did it, oh they are going to be so pissed, bring me with you to see it!* Interrupted Tokala going from sassy to excited.

* We both know that goes multiple ways, none of them good and a few with the council citing it later as why you should be countered. That I started pursuing him before...It will only complicate things later on.* Admitted Ciro as he rested his hands and head on the table.

*Not if you tell Dad and just avoid-*

*You know I can’t, things will proceed as they should and the paradox created will allow the loophole for me to deal with the issue. I know your view is limited and all you see is suffering before a sudden change but it has to happen that way. Before you say anything it is not just because of the observants, I was given my duty by Archangel Kafziel and if he revokes my post…* Refused Ciro, if he lost his time powers then his mind would break from all that knowledge being in a linear being and he couldn’t protect Tokala.

*Pappa I know you’re doing this so I can stay in this timeline because I’ve seen Dad bring you back after that. I’d rather be sped up so I can take your post then... We both know I will be good at it and it prevents the timelines where the observants-* Argued Tokala looking apologetic but slightly frustrated, they had had this talk often since the moment a certain device was made.

*Sssh, you will live the life your mother’s reckless “protective” magic took from you and they are called the observants for a reason. Now your father is coming and I would like to enjoy my date.* Stated Ciro with authority as the smell of coffee and melted cheese wafted over to them. 

Tokala said nothing and soon the sound of his core was gone. Ciro had his head remain on the table until Vlad placed the tray down, flinching slightly as it was on his blind side. Vlad didn’t go back to his seat and Ciro straightened up turning his head so he could see his date. The expression on Vlad’s face was slightly worried then guilty as he looked away. Ciro knew Vlad had seen the flinch and felt bad for approaching from him from the blind side but didn’t want to make things worse. With a soft smile Ciro took Vlad’s hand gently bringing it up to plant a light kiss. 

“It’s okay, it just means you’re not focusing on my limitation which I appreciate. I’d rather be seen as capable then disfigured.” Assured Ciro only to raise a brow at the slightly angered look on Vlad’s face.

The hand that grabbed his chin was firm unlike the soft lips that kissed his forehead over the top of his scar. It was far too quick for Ciro but his thoughts soon stilled as Vlad looked him in the eyes now confident.

“Don’t say such slander around me, I have quite the lawyer.” Teased Vlad after removing his hand and leaning back.

“Oh? How is it slander?” Replied Ciro with a sly grin as Vlad sat back down catching him slightly off guard but he recovered quickly.

“You are as beautiful as the paintings you make, the scar like a watermark that only highlights your enchanting eyes that glimmer like fine wine. “ Complimented Vlad, his grin growing smug as a blush came to Ciro’s cheeks.

Seeing he had stunned his date Vlad took his sandwich from the tray, a _Grilled All the Cheese_ panini. Maybe it was because he was Wisconsin born or maybe his friendship with the Dairy King but Vlad loved cheese. Biting into the sandwich Vlad smiled at the slight crisp of the dark rye bread, the sharp tang and sour mellowed by the gooey blend of cheeses. 

No one had ever complimented Ciro’s eyes after he’d been partially blinded by a belligerent and very drunk human man after refusing his advances. Strangers looked at him and thought him a criminal or reckless to have such a mark. Tokala had told him Vlad liked his eyes but to hear it…Ciro couldn’t respond and took his sandwich with a grateful look earning a humm of acknowledgement. 

The smell of grilled bread,smoked meat, warm cheese with slightly cooked vegetables and fish was intoxicating. Ciro went to bring it to his mouth only to feel aches in his mouth and the tips of his digits he hadn’t felt in over a millennia. Elves were more carnivores than humans, able to digest undercooked meat in large quantities, grains and the like more supplements and treats then necessity for health. To aid in the hunt elves had retractable claws under nail like covers and fangs that sat behind incisors that looked like human canine teeth. These traits had spurred the elven virtues of self control and patience as short tempers could lead to serious injury or death quickly when you had knives in the tips of your fingers and daggers in your mouth. 

Putting down his sandwich Ciro closed his eyes and pulled air through his nose then out his mouth a few times though it didn’t quite have the same effect without lungs. The ache left and then Ciro went back to his sandwich, noting Vlad was mildly concerned but said nothing. Taking a bite, teeth cutting through a mild char of the bread, the snap of the celery and crunch of the bacon, the toasted warmth throughout. The mild flavor and meaty texture of the tuna complimented by the creamy, fatty mayo. Enhanced with the salt and pepper all contrasted with the smoky flavor of bacon. It was wonderful, rich and vibrant in taste and texture. It was the stuff of kings compared to the stale rye bread, hard cheese,fish and rabbit salted to the point it didn’t spoil in a sack that had made of the majority of his diet in life. Ciro’s eyes were closed in bliss and his core vibrated in pleasure only to stop as he heard Vlad put his sandwich down.

Opening his eyes Ciro saw Vlad looking at him with intense curiosity while a smile played on his lips. That’s when he realized he’d,no still was purring or at least his core was. It was a ghost trait done when pleased and relaxed around another ghost below human hearing range. Vlad had clearly heard it but then it occured to Ciro, Vlad had never mentioned him being a ghost or his own halfa status. While Plasmius had quite the reputation in the Ghost Zone and known to be a halfa very few ghosts actually knew his human identity. That was probably why Ciro wasn’t being teased right now and while relieved it also made him wonder how long Vlad would keep up the secrecy. Well it was only their first date.

Taking a sip from his caramel macchiato Ciro realized two things, the drink was luscious and Vlad’s poker face cracked as the man snorted into his drink as Ciro’s core trilled. Then Vlad made a noise between choking and a chuckle as he set down his coffee. After regaining his composure Vlad looked at Ciro with a brow raised and a smug smile like hadn’t just about to have coffee come out his nose seconds ago.

“ I thought the term starving artist referred to one who’s passion comes at the cost of comfort but apparently I’ve been proven wrong by how much you enjoy this meal. ” Remarked Vlad.

“If I embarrassed you I-”

“Don’t apologize, I just can’t wait to see how you react at an actual restaurant instead of a cafe...Now you must surely know from relatively recent news I adopted a son and as a single father I must ask your opinion on that.” Stated Vlad, his amusement lapsing into an observant calm as he waited.

Oh how Ciro would love to be honest right now, to explain he’d raised the man’s son for a few months shy of 9 years. Besides giving Tokala a safe haven and resources Ciro was the boy’s Pappa in a more physical way with his influence on Tokala’s development. Most notably the temporal powers and immunities but also Tokala’s solid colored eyes as opposed to the more normal he would have had as an ecto-dhampir. However, Ciro couldn’t admit any of this as he would reveal himself as Clockwork. If Vlad knew that before the time anomaly was resolved then he’d hate in more outcomes then forgave. Thus Ciro answered simply but sincerely:

“I believe it takes a man of rare character to raise a son alone. That you have adopted a child with no family past the tender age of a toddler speaks volumes about you and I like what I hear. Personally I have wanted a family for many years but never had the opportunity due to my preferences and career, a starving artist as you have pointed out. To be concise, your son adds to your appeal.” 

Vlad was silent as he scanned Ciro’s features but saw no sign of deception nor did this feel like brown nosing. One of his fears with dating again was not finding someone who wouldn’t bolt when they found out about Tokala or resent the boy. While Tokala was a ghost Vlad still had to be vigilant about who he let around his son. That and he wouldn’t bring suitors into Tokala’s life who might be gone just as soon as the boy grew attached. Ciro had so far been very pleasant and Vlad certainly wanted to pursue this. Yet it would be quite a few more dates and a talk with Tokala before the man met his son. 

“ I must say that was a reassuring answer. However, I need to get to know you better before anything happens, for his sake in case this doesn’t work out. I don’t want people coming into and out of his life like a revolving door considering his background.” Expressed Vlad, giving a sigh of relief as Ciro nodded in understanding.

“ That is quite responsible. I must ask, why did you adopt the boy now?” Inquired Ciro, he might as well test Vlad’s cover story in case this being one of the few outcomes they split permanently. 

“I must admit the reason is I’ve wanted a child of my own since college and after my marriage ended in divorce following...Well I was worried I might be unable to sire a healthy heir. As for now, my god children, Jasmine and Daniel, are both in high school so they will be going to college before I know it. It made me realize I’m quickly approaching the age where it would be unfair to the child. In terms of having a father physically able to raise them and stay alive until they’ve established themselves...I never told you how old I am, 44. Yourself?” Admitted Vlad and it was true, if he had a child born now he’d be 62 when the child turned 18.

Ciro was slightly surprised, Vlad was one of the richest men in the world, a position one achieved through ambition, pride, greed with a high degree of cunning to maximize the odds with the ruthlessness to take advantage. Vlad was all of this yet at the same time he looked at his deepest desires then considered the other side. For all his faults Vlad found salvation in the love he had for the lucky few who had earned it. Ciro hoped to be among their number someday but now to the question.

“48, I hope that isn’t too much of an age gap.” Answered Ciro, he had been murdered at age 96 but for an elf it was an equivalent age though elves rarely looked more than early 60’s if they died of age around 220 or so.

“What is four years at our age? Though I’ll admit perhaps this might seem a bit juvenile but I’d rather not say it out loud and it would be forward of me to ask for your phone to input it. That is if you want my phone number?” Offered Vlad as he produced a strip of paper.

Now it made sense why Tokala had gotten him a burner phone. Taking out the cheap little phone Ciro pressed a few buttons to get it to the contacts. Ciro looked at Vlad with a soft smile and motioned with the phone towards him. Vlad’s eyebrows raised for a moment but then he grinned. Taking the phone Vlad input his number labeling himself _V.M_ , Ciro could change it. Giving the phone back the two’s hands brushed , fingertips catching and lingering. Their eyes met and despite not being in his tower Ciro knew he’d be getting another date. Removing his hand Ciro selected Vlad’s number and sent a simple _Greetings_ via text to give his number earning a pleased smile from Vlad. 

“I enjoyed myself, do this again?” Inquired Vlad after getting rid of their trash, holding out his hand to help Ciro up.

“I had a splendid time so yes.” Agreed Ciro taking the strong hand of the business man, making his own deal.

Pulling the slighter shorter man up Vlad grinned and asked:

“I’ll send you a text when I have another day free, do you have a preference?” 

“As an artist I have all the time in the world.” Stated Ciro, smiling broadly at his own joke.

“Until then…” Began Vlad, leaning forward, eyes searching and from how Ciro moved his head closer Vlad had his consent.

The kiss was gentle and chaste, no tongues exploring just a slight adjustment as both men compensated for their prominent noses. Ciro contemplated a time out but before he could weigh the risks Vlad had pulled back. The warmth of his lips left a lingering tingle. Sharing a soft smile the two men parted, both knowing they’d made the right choice taking the risks they had to come to the quaint _Casper Cafe._


	2. Facades

They had been dating for a month, exactly, and during that time they had gone on seven more dates. Vlad organized most of them but there was no rigid structure to the outings and often little money involved, well besides the amusement park on the boardwalk but Vlad had won Ciro that purple teddy bear. With each date Ciro saw more positive outcomes for their relationship while in his tower and that emboldened him to take the next step.

Vlad was in the kitchen making dinner dressed in dark jeans and a red button down shirt with half length sleeves humming like he had training in Paris. Above that he wore a black apron that read  _ I cook as good as I look.  _ The marinade of red burgundy wine, cognac, carrots, onions, garlic flavoured with salt, peppercorn with the cubed beef had been marinating or two days. He had just finished preparing for the pearl onion, mushroom and bacon garnish when he heard the doorbell chime. Taking off his apron Vlad put it on the hook before speed walking to the door, a soft smile on his face as it could only be Ciro as Tokala was with Danny. At this point Vlad wanted to be sure he loved Ciro before the man met his son and since he had a problem discerning love from infatuation that would be a few more months. Though when Vlad opened the door to see that calm face he wondered why he was waiting.

In the late spring sun Ciro’s hair gleamed like ice and his tanned skin glowed. Dressed like their first date Vlad let his eyes linger from the open collar up to Ciro’s face. Eyes sparkling with that patient smile Vlad had grown to adore. Opening the door fully Vlad ushered Ciro in with a flourish, noticing he had a small package that smelled delicious. That soft smile grew as Ciro noticed Vlad looking at the package.

“I thought since you are making dinner I’d grab desert. I went to that bakery from our third date and got some danishes.” Explained Ciro.

“I smell a few different fruits, did you grab any cheese?” Asked Vlad, his tone casual though his expression hinted at his excitement.

“Of course, you said they were your favorite.” Replied Ciro as he put the box on the kitchen table.

The savory and complex aroma of the beef  bourguignon had Ciro sniffing the air jaw and fingers aching slightly. Looking towards the stove Ciro raised a brow, it was far beyond the stews he had had while alive. Vlad gave a sheepish smile as he put a hand on Ciro’s shoulder causing the man to meet his eyes.

“ Unfortunately the beef  bourguignon won’t be done for another hour and a half. It’s been marinating for two days but I want the bouquet garni to have ample time and the beef should be falling apart by then. I made my own beef stock from bones for the first time so the flavour should be quite rich. I had a bottle of pinot noir recommended by my chef, Louis, shipped from France though if you don’t like wine I-” Rambled Vlad only to stop at the light peck on his cheek.

“I’m a rather patient man and wine would be lovely.” Assured Ciro, wine had been rare in his northern homeland especially outside the magic of the elves. 

Vlad returned the peck, careful to let out a breath to give Ciro warning on his blind side. Then he went to the ice bucket sitting upon the wine rack and pulled out the bottle, all the writing in french. Skillfully grabbing two red wine glasses Vlad pulled out the cork with his teeth. The bottle hissed and the dark red liquid filled with slight splashes thrilling as they almost went over the lip of the glass. With a roguish smile Vlad placed the bottle back in the ice and held out a glass to Ciro who took it with a nod. Clinking glasses each took a sip and Vlad guided his boyfriend to the living room. Setting down his glass Vlad turned to a cabinet near the TV, opening it to show a large collection of VCR tapes and DVDs. 

“I thought we could watch a movie while the food cooks, any preferences?” Inquired Vlad glancing over his shoulder.

“Ah so that’s why you told me to come so early. Hm, something amusing that has stood the test of time.” Responded Ciro before taking another sip of his wine.

Vlad nodded and looked at his collection. Ignoring the DVDs Vlad went down to the VCR tapes with hand hovering over the ones whose covers had edges worn from being handled, graphics faded with age. Grinning to himself Vlad pulled out a movie he usually only watched when drunk and needing cheering up. Without a word Vlad turned on the TV and put in the tape.Once he was on Ciro’s right side he sat down and put an arm on the back of the couch behind Ciro, relaxed as he took a long sip. As the trailers began Ciro looked over at Vlad, it was still a novel feeling not knowing though in this case it was pleasant.

“What are we watching?”

“A classic called  _ The Princess Bride _ , sappy and cheesy in a fantasy setting but with some truly memorable moments.” 

Ciro hummed in agreement and soon he was leaning against Vlad who moved his arm to drape over those broad shoulders. Both could feel the chuckles from the other, whispering jokes and critique as the movie progressed. Over an hour in and three glasses of wine Vlad’s attention had gone to Ciro who had been enjoying the increasing shoulder rubs and nuzzling. Then warm lips began a trail of kisses from the top of Ciro’s head, gentle fingers pulling back hair. The hair of Vlad’s goatee tickled flesh added to the tingling of the kisses. Ciro fought to keep from giggling, so distracted he didn’t realize Vlad’s target until his ear was touched as Vlad sought to move hair. There was a pause in the kisses and the tip of his ear was being fingered as Vlad was trying to discern the shape under his hair. Those lips left Ciro’s head as testing fingers uncovered the full length of Ciro’s ear which flickered at Vlad’s touch.

“Hmm, I knew you were a ghost but this, well my dear you have stumped me.” Murmured Vlad, Sir Liam had assured him there were no more elf ghosts.

“I’ll take that as a compliment given your 20 years of research though I am saddened my people have been forgotten so. The fae still have their courts but it has been centuries since a full blood elf walked this earth to my knowledge. Does the truth I was never human distress you? “ Expressed Ciro with a wistful expression covering mild worry.

It wasn’t common for a ghost to last over 25 years due to fading will to stay as they grew more accepting of their death. Few met ones they had cared for in life and had to make new connections to stay. To not be able to find a member of your own species could break someone quickly. That Ciro was here now meant he had a very strong will but must feel like one of a kind even though he knew he hadn’t always been, Vlad could relate all too well. He’d been struggling with the decision to tell Ciro his secret but he’d never get a better chance than now. Gently taking Ciro’s chin he moved the elf’s head to face him, Vlad’s expression apprehensive as he spoke:

“If anything it only deepens my feelings. Does the fact that I am King Plasmius scare you?”

“No and I already knew, only halfas have a heart and core of which there are only two. You are clearly not a teenage boy so you can’t be Phantom leaving only Plasmius. “ Answered Ciro nonchalantly with a soft smile as he took the hand from his chin to cradle it in both of his. 

“You know who and what I am, a predator, ruthless and territorial yet here you are. Either you’re skeptical or foolhardy.” Remarked Vlad with a hint of self loathing as he took his hand from Ciro. 

Spectral hands missed the warmth and a core clenched slightly at Vlad focusing on his faults. One would think a man of Vlad’s high status and illustrious career would think himself deserving of all the pleasures of life. Instead Vlad was just trying to justify his existence by proving his worth constantly. Ciro just wanted Vlad to give himself a break and the first step would be proving to Vlad he was a kindred spirit. Both sought to suppress their true selves to give off a dignified air, perhaps it was time to be a little more true to himself.

Allowing his natural weapons to emerge with a mild burst of pain Ciro gave Vlad a fanged smile as he moved his hair, freeing his ears so they perked forward. With a sly smile Ciro placed one clawed hand on Vlad’s thigh and the other on his own chest. 

“Vladimir you will find I am no lamb, I have not walked into a slaughterhouse but the home of a similar soul.” Purred Ciro with a impish grin that sent a thrill through Vlad.

Ciro nodded approvingly as Vlad’s body reacted to their comparable features, his ears pointing at a more upright angle, digits ending in claws while his mouth became fanged, teeth locking to form a wicked bite. Solid red eyes looked at Ciro who allowed his sangria to be consumed with matching red. Ciro cupped Vlad’s cheek and the halfa nuzzled heavily into the hand, eyes half closed as a contented sigh left his lips. Then Ciro caressed Vlad’s chin and began stroking the silver goatee with his thumb with circle movements. Vlad chuckled at the contact and Ciro raised a brow in question.

“I’ve never had someone pet my goatee, do you have a thing for facial hair?” Teased Vlad.

“Perhaps, elves lack that feature naturally and I must say I thought it’d be coarse but it’s as silky as the hair on your head. Do you shampoo it?” Replied Ciro only to laugh as Vlad blushed in embarrassment. 

“You will never know the true power of stroking your chin while making a decision.” Deadpanned Vlad only to break into laughter at the stunned look on Ciro’s face who quickly joined him. 

By the end of it, the two had their foreheads together and nose brushing each other as the last chuckles left their system, both reverting to their normal appearance. Vlad grinned with an idea and Ciro was caught off guard as Vlad began to kiss up his ear while using his goatee to tickle him. Skilled hands worked their way to Ciro’s sides and soon Ciro’s deep laugh was echoing throughout the room as Vlad tickled him into submission. Ciro’s attempts were futile as he was searching in the wrong place, the target protected by shoes and socks. Tears came to his sangria eyes as he guffawed and Vlad was tittering into his neck. It had been so long since these two men had been able to drop their walls so and amongst the laughter cores vibrated to produce purring.

Vlad went stock-still at the unfamiliar feeling as he knew it biologically possible but had never had it happen. The vibration faltered only to rise to a trill as chilled lips met hot, hands caressing cheeks coaxing that smile back Goals of laughter forgotten Vlad supported himself with one arm and cradled the back of Ciro’s head as a tongue gingerly asked for entrance to be welcomed eagerly. As Vlad found a pleasant cold Ciro found soothing warmth that hit in waves with Vlad’s breath as he skillfully sucked on their tongues. 

The sensation was so novel and pleasurable Ciro let out a moan which only urged Vlad on. Eyes closed as the two focused on exploring the other, content to caress and cradle the other’s head as they synced to a passionate rhythm. Ciro had no need for breath while Vlad used his nose to avoid breaking the kiss, rumbling from deep in his chest that sent an electrical tingle through them both. It was a moment neither wanted to end and only the shriek of the timer broke them apart. Sheepishly and with a slight pant Vlad pulled away, smiling as Ciro was looking towards the kitchen with excited eyes. 

“Sometimes I wonder if you’re more into food then me. I’ll have to combine the two at some point.” Teased Vlad with a devilish glint to his features.

“If it couldn’t burn I’d rather enjoy the treat before me for I have never tasted something so sublime. “ Declared Ciro which caused the blush on Vlad’s cheeks to blossom to his ears. 

Getting up Vlad took Ciro’s hand and lead him to the kitchen. He’d teach Ciro how to do the finishing touches and next time he’d invite Ciro to help with prep. Cooking together could be very romantic and there were other ways to add food into the mix. Though all in due time because for once Vlad felt he could take his time, to grow the relationship that is until the timer gave it’s second warning.


	3. Fancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dating for three months Vladimir takes Ciro on their first date to a high profile restaurant which is also their first double date with Maddie and Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vladimir and Ciro are two touch starved adults so things get handsy.

Vlad wasn’t one for ties and usually used clip ons so when Ciro asked for help it became a collaborative effort. The tie was a lilac paisley that tucked into a matching vest with six gleaming champagne buttons. Underneath was a dress shirt that shimmered purple in the right light. Straightening the long violet blazer which matched the pants, a matching handkerchief and light gray shoes completed the outfit. Fair hair was in loose french braids from the forehead, long pointed ears skillfully tucked. They come together in a tight bun in a champagne wire hair flower with beads of polish amethyst and purple glass kept in pace with hair picks. In it’s delicate intricacies the look showed a certain disregard for the standard but in a way that surpassed them. 

In his black suit, blood red vest with a matching tie with diagonal crimson stripes over a white dress shirt Vlad was more conventional. Though his hair was tied in a loose ponytail with a thick crimson ribbon tied in a bow. Ciro had offered to braid it weaving the ribbon in but Vlad had declined, this was already out of his comfort zone. They were going to a fancy italian restaurant in Portland for double date with Jack and Maddie. It was the first double date after three months together as well as their first date in a high profile spot. It was Jack’s idea so Vlad and Ciro could focus on bonding with them then how people might be looking at them. Vlad was driving his jaguar as the Fenton Assault Vehicle, while roomy would be a nightmare for the valet. 

Gentle hands took Vlad’s face and a kiss brushed his forehead bringing Vlad back to reality. In contrast to Vlad’s nervousness Ciro was calm, this was a good thing. Not only would it be a wonderful meal but lovely company. Most of his interactions with Jack and Maddie had been in passing, maybe 10 minutes if he was at Vlad’s while they stopped by or answered the manor’s phone. They knew he was a ghost, Jack had heard his core afterall. Yet Ciro hadn’t shown them his elven features and Vlad had not disclosed them or how he looked beneath the guise. Though Vlad had never seen him in his “work clothes” but all in due time.

“Vladimir where is that confidence I’ve seen when you go to make business deals for millions of dollars? “ Question Ciro as he rubbed soothingly with his thumbs on Vlad’s cheekbones.

“This is different we’re-”Began Vlad with a worried frown.

“Having a nice meal with your best friends and I remember your promise that if this goes well I can meet the children. Do not let the narrow mindness of others affect your happiness especially when it has not yet come to pass while we can handle ourselves.” Interrupted Ciro before giving Vlad a kiss on his lips making the man relax.

“Always giving out wisdom like a monk , must come with being ancient.” Teased Vlad as he pulled out of Ciro’s hands taking them in his own.

“Perhaps, we should go get Jack and Maddie, it’s 6:15 and the reservation is at 8.” Reminded Ciro and Vlad nodded releasing Ciro’s hands.

Pulling out his wallet Vlad made sure he had enough to give the valet and waiter each a generous tip as he’d already given payment information before hand. There was also a nice bundle for the maitre d' to seat them somewhere secluded so they could have a nice dinner without people approaching Vlad due to his fame. Grabbing his keys Vlad paused with a smile on his face finding Ciro bent down petting Seline, the two had taken to each other well. Ciro had explained cats had been very valuable in the cold north to keep away pests that could steal or spoil stored food while spreading diseases. 

“If you want to stay to play with her then I get to play with you after.” Purred Vlad as his smile took on a more suggestive slant.

Ciro shook his head as he straightened up, they hadn’t had sex yet and their first time wasn’t going to involve blowing off friends. This was the longest Vlad had dated without bedding someone and at times Ciro could really tell from the looks Vlad would give him. However when they did get passionate Vlad was always asking permission, mostly looks and gestures so Ciro could redirect instead of having to say no. From the lack of pressure to how it synced them beyond a verbal level brought them that much closer. 

“What would be the point of buying me this suit and doing my tie if we don’t go?” Questioned Ciro with a raised brow and smile as he passed going to the door.

“So I can savor undressing you because you’re stunning in that suit.” Rumbled Vlad from over Ciro’s shoulder putting his hands on Ciro’s upper arms.

“Then you should show me off...then you can unwrap me like a present.” Replied Ciro purring the last sentence in Vlad’s ear.

“Deal.” Agreed Vlad and after giving a quick squeeze he released Ciro.

Taking the ghost’s hand Vlad lead him to the luxury sports car and opened the door for him.They didn’t let go of each other’s hand until Ciro was seated. Vlad closed the door and got in the driver’s seat, turning on some alternative music. The two shared a smile, Vlad had already explained the etiquette and honestly if Ciro followed half of them he’d be doing better than Jack. This wasn’t a business meeting but it would be best to be considerate so they weren’t asked to leave. Revving up the car Vlad took off for Fenton Works.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vlad loved Jack, he really did, but being in a car, an actual car, for almost an hour and a half while being the driver was definitely the low point of the night. It was like driving with an energetic golden retriever in the back seat with the noise and movement. In Jack’s case as a werewolf and his suit a checkerboard of yellows, oranges, reds and light browns with a matching tie over a white dress shirt and brown shoes. It was custom and made of materials Jack’s skin could tolerate, a gift from Vlad. At first Vlad hated what Jack had picked but even he had to admit it suited the man who Vlad couldn’t really imagine in a suit like his.

Without Maddie there was no way this trip could have happened with the quiet promises she whispered in Jack’s ear that had Ciro blushing at times, it was nothing Vlad hadn’t heard before. Dressed in a teal knee length dress with thin straps but draping off shoulder sleeves that extended to her waist where it wrapped around she would be the most beautiful woman there. 

Finally Vlad was driving up to the valet as Ciro and Maddie’s conversation comparing alchemy and chemistry was in full swing. Ciro was knowledgeable on both subjects as was Maddie so they weren’t trying to debate which was better but how each fit them together. 

“ I have several books on the subject and you both are welcomed to read them to continue this conversation but for now we must leave the car.” Interrupted Vlad as he motioned to the young man waiting outside his door.

“My apologies Vladimir, Maddie I would love to go over this with you in length, Saturday perhaps?” Inquired Ciro as he opened his door and stepped out as did Maddie.

“Of course, it will be nice to get first hand information.” Agreed Maddie, all she knew was from books Wynonna had lent her.

Vlad left the car, turning over the keys and getting his ticket. Jack got out and took the valet’s shocked look as a complement shooting finger guns before joining Maddie on the sidewalk. Vlad shook his head with a sigh and joined the others. Holding out his elbow Ciro took the hint and allowed himself to be led in, Jack doing the same for Maddie. Walking inside Vlad held his head high with his chin slightly up as he approached the maitre d’. A pale man with slicked back black hair and handlebar mustache who had clearly never used his hands to earn his money. Brown eyes looked at Vlad, clearly recognizing him and also painfully clear in the shock of seeing a man on Vlad’s arm. Narrowing his navy eyes Vlad cleared his throat snapping the man out of his thoughts.

“Benvenuto, do you have a reservation?” Blurted the man trying to recover from the rudeness of his staring.

“Yes, Damian Tepes, for four.” Replied Vlad, he never made a reservation under his own name after being ambushed by paparazzi shortly after Vladco was published in the Fortune 500.

The maitre d’ looked behind Vlad and almost opened his mouth about Jack’s attire but it was a suit with a tie no matter how questionable in taste. Wisely staying silent he ushered them to a secluded section without being told and despite it being what Vlad wanted he still shot the man a dirty look as he left. Disengaging his arm Vlad put a hand on Ciro’s shoulder as he went around to his left side to pull out a chair for him. Ciro smiled, Vlad was always considerate but not focused on his partial blindness. Jack seated Maddie first and then both men sat down next to their partners. Vlad watched with amusement as his three companions took in the prices on the menu with varying degrees of shock. 

“Vlad this is-”

“Not even a penny to me, order anything that strikes you and I’ll select the wine, red and white because I for one don’t know if I am getting a red or white sauce dish.” Offered Vlad, he delighted in spoiling his loved ones rotten every once in a while.

Maddie gave him a look but Vlad had been good about not spoiling her children so she’d let him have this. Jack grinned and began looking at the menu knowing he’d be getting something red going to Maddie for advice. Ciro was glad he knew every language, the titles of the dishes were of immense help. Still he had never had most of what was in these foods and his frustrated sigh caught Vlad’s attention.

*Problem my dear?* Asked Vlad in undertones.

*I’m regrettably unfamiliar with these foods and I know it would be a misstep of etiquette to not show deep enjoyment. What are you ordering and why?* Admitted Ciro.

*As the host I will be ordering the antipasto, I’m selecting the tomato bruschetta, mild, light and something you will all try. For my primi I am selecting the radicchio stuffed pasta in cheese sauce, I like the contrast of spicy bitter with creamy cheese..Then for my secondi I am having Arrosto di Agnello con Erbe, roasted herbed leg of lamb with potatoes, I find lamb hard to make and it is a favorite of mine. For the dolci I was thinking tiramisu , a light coffee flavoured cake with cream and coco. I would suggest something mild-” Began Vlad as he picked up the menu to point out something.

*Why do you think I can’t handle spicy?* Questioned Ciro moving his head so he could see Vlad, the brow over his blind eye raised.

*You had to phase out that taco, you put so much tabasco on them they were orange and now we’re not allowed in that Chipotle.* Deadpanned Vlad refusing to face Ciro to keep his composure.

*An oversight I assure you. I don’t know much about food but Italian is not known for its spice and considering how hot you are I think I can handle it.* Defended Ciro with a sly smile.

*Oh really? Exactly what part of me is hot enough you feel prepared?* Challenged Vlad his expression growing smug.

*Hm, you have a firm ass but as for taste, well your chorizo of course.* Answered Ciro as he fully faced Vlad, directing his eyes down as he licked his lip.

*You can have anything on the menu, just save room for dessert.* Agreed Vlad as he shifted slightly in his seat.

Before Ciro could say anything both he and Vlad heard someone choking slightly. Fully lowering their menus revealing Jack beet red with a shit eating grin. Vlad’s eyes widened as he realized Jack could hear everything with his werewolf senses. This was only confirmed as Jack leaned forward putting a hand up so Maddie couldn’t see his mouth.

“V-man you sly dog already making after dinner plans.” Whispered Jack, or well as much of a whisper as Jack could do.

“Takes one to know one Jack.” Replied Vlad and looked to Ciro who was hiding behind his practice calm.

That look undid Ciro who chuckled in undertones joined quickly by Vlad. Realizing Jack was still watching them, now raising a brow Vlad waved Ciro to be quiet. Still struggling the two men raised their menus and began whispering in undertones as they decided on what Ciro would get.

Finally they were all ready, menus on the table Vlad raised his hand above head level with his index finger up. The waiter came over to stand beside Vlad and once confirming he was the host Vlad motioned to his companions saying they would order first. That went smoothly and Maddie was handing Jack her menu when she noticed something. Ciro had his head completely turned to look at the waiter and was looking towards the man’s pocket which had a watch chain going to it. Squinting Maddie watched as it seemed like the side of Ciro’s head was twitching slightly with every second. The base of Ciro’s ear was moving and looking from there back Maddie’s eyes went wide and her jaw slack. Ciro’s ears were pointed and went back almost meeting the bun, she knew the man was a ghost but now she was wondering the ghost of what.

Ciro caught Maddie’s look and resisted making a quip simply smiling softly to put her at ease. Then he began focusing on Vlad’s core instead of the pocket watch in need of repairs. It wasn’t hard to shift his focus as there was something attractive about how Vlad ordered others. He wasn’t derogatory but still in clear control, in some ways this man owned the world and he knew it. 

*Vlad you must use that tone on me sometime, it’s quite...provocative when you take charge.* Purred Ciro as the waiter left.

*Certainly and while I don’t do bondage I assure you I have other ways.* Answered Vlad flashing edged teeth which caused Jack to choke on his water.

“Jack are you okay?” Questioned Maddie as she took the glass from Jack and soothingly rubbed his back.

“I’m fine baby, just went down the wrong tube.” Assured Jack as he turned his attention to Maddie, two couples could play this game.

“Take your time sweetie.” Reminded Maddie only to catch that sultry half lidded look Jack was throwing her.

“Don’t worry Mads I plan too.” Replied Jack wiggling his brows which brought a blush to Maddie’s cheeks.

“Now Jack we haven’t even gotten to the wine yet.” Chided Maddie but it was half hearted, part of her had wanted to get that suit off Jack all night though now it was for a different reason.

“Can’t I have a little sugar? I promise it won’t spoil my appetite.” Purred Jack, Vlad and Ciro might be getting vulgar but he’d get the first kiss.

“Just a little.” Responded Maddie and she went to kiss Jack’s cheek only to be met by his lips as he quickly turned his head.

It was quick and light, almost chaste but the thrill it sent through both of them was electric from the backdrop of two decades together. While Maddie had her eyes shut Jack shot Vlad a look from the corner of his eye. Vlad knew a challenge when he saw one and looking at Ciro they shared a grin. With a deliberate motion Vlad grabbed Ciro’s thigh and leaned toward him. Ciro caressed Vlad’s left cheek and then met him for a kiss, a tease of tongues just shy of a makeout before pulling back to rest their foreheads together. Before Jack could take his turn the water returned with their wine and tomato bruschetta. 

Wine poured Vlad went in for a combo, linking arms with Ciro so they took their first sips in sync. Jack took one of the pieces of topped bread and turned to Maddie. Hand under to keep food from dropping Jack offered it:

“Hey babe you know I don’t like veggies so want my piece?”

“Thank you Jack.” Agreed Maddie and she allowed herself to be fed before turning back to her wine.

Vlad shook his head at Jack’s challenging brow. Taking a piece Vlad put it in his mouth, biting down gently half way and turned to Ciro, motioning his forward with his free hand. Ciro gave a sly grin and nod before leaning forward and taking the other end in his mouth. They lingered for a moment looking into the other’s eyes, there was the faint crunch of teeth through toast and both men pulled back. Ciro put a hand to his lips as he swallowed to keep from chuckling at Jack’s frustration. Taking his wine Ciro smiled over his glass before taking a sip.

Jack didn’t make another move until the primi was brought out. Maddie and Jack had both gotten a fettuccine in a white sauce with shrimp. Stabbing a shrimp Jack offered it to Maddie who took it off the tip of his fork gently then offered him one. When the two shared a noodle with all the romance of Lady and the Tramp Vlad looked at Ciro, rubbing his thigh so he looked down. It sent a thrill up Ciro’s back as he saw nothing from Vlad’s cuff out. That invisible hand moved inwards and Ciro bit his lip before leaning into Vlad’s shoulder. Both looked pleased but not enough to tip off the staff but Jack’s nose twitched and the stunned look on his face was soon joined by a fierce blush as Ciro let out a small moan in undertones. 

Then Jack reached down and Maddie let out a small noise as Jack goosed her. Maddie was blushing as she looked over at Jack, worrying her lip. She had no idea what had gotten into Jack but she liked it. The only issue was she worried they’d be kicked out if this went much further. Jack caught that brief look of concern and was conflicted but not willing to admit defeat. Then he caught Vlad’s look, exceedingly smug as he moved his now visible hand around Ciro’s shoulder and pulled him close.

*Join me in a trip to the restroom?* Offered Vlad.

*You’re going to get us kicked out.* Teased Ciro which only spurred Vlad on.

*Only if they catch us and that’s half the fun.* Purred Vlad before standing up and putting his napkin on his seat. 

“Jack, Maddie please excuse us, there is some art near the front Ciro wanted to get a closer look at.” Excused Vlad and with that he guided Ciro away who also left his napkin. 

They got a few looks but nothing serious as they made their way to the bathroom. There was a room before the actual bathroom made for sitting and talking with one of those old lounge couches. Vlad took the lapels of Ciro’s suit and kissed him deeply making the man light on his feet. Skillfully Vlad led them to that couch, getting Ciro to lay back, his hands on Vlad’s hips. Vlad was over him, one knee beside Ciro and the other foot on the floor. Tongues tangoed and any ghost around would be embarrassed by the noise as the makeout grew heated. Hands fisting fabric as Vlad got to the point he was straddling Ciro and just as things were about to get really good they heard heavy footsteps. 

Turning invisible they parted slightly to look at the door as it slammed open, Jack looking defeated with a blush that went down his neck. Closing the door Jack looked around sniffing and craning his head around to pinpoint noise as he spoke:

“V-man this was a dirty move and you know it. I can’t get Maddie in here.” 

“You could if you had skill.” Taunted Vlad as he regained his visibility still over Ciro but hips apart. 

Jack whirled around and there was both shock and awe in his expression as Ciro appeared. While Vlad looked perfectly coherent Ciro looked a little lost but still gave Jack a little wave. Vlad chuckled softly as he helped Ciro up whose skin was tinted blue as his emotions disrupted his guise.

“Are you alright my dear?” Asked Vlad with a raised brow.

“Yes, I am very alright.” Replied Ciro as his skin returned to tan.

Both of them looked at Jack, Vlad had a shit eating grin while Ciro had a smug air. Jack crossed his arms and looked away only for a wicked smile to cross his features at the the smell. Looking at them he laughed:

“I lost but at least I’m not going to be hot and bothered for the next few hours until we get home.” 

Vlad glared as he shifted his stance, buttoning his long blazer to hide the tent in his pants. Ciro looked at Vlad questioningly and to the actual bathroom, they could go in a stall and he could help relieve Vlad of that ache. With a gentle shake Vlad declined, they’d been away long enough. Thinking of taxes Vlad left the bathroom with Ciro, returning to the table where a confused Maddie sat only to blush in realization. Her eyes went to the direction of the bathroom as she resolved to give Jack a stern talking too if he didn’t keep being affectionate since the competition was over.

The rest of the dinner went well, the tension gone as the two couples became more gentle in their affection. They enjoyed the food as jokes, stories and topics were thrown around, all and all a wonderful dinner. Even the drive was pleasant, all settled from a good meal and engaging conversation. With a date set for the introduction dinner to the children it couldn’t have gone better, well if Vlad hadn’t drifted to sleep as soon as they got into the bed. Ciro didn’t mind as he tucked Vlad in and laid beside him, dropping his guise and curled his tail around the man who made him feel more alive than ever even in death. 


	4. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad and Ciro go out for a date and are reminded the world is not all sunshine and roses when you're in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Homophobia and violence

It had been a little over a week since that dinner in Portland and Vlad was pleased the tabloids had been silent, most likely because the maitre d’ couldn’t prove Vlad had even been there which could open quite the legal battle. Vlad was not ashamed of being bisexual but he had always liked his privacy. Man or woman the minute the tabloids learned he had a new significant other they’d swarm Amity Park. Which was probably why the residents had been quiet as they already were swamped with people trying to see ghosts. That and Vlad wasn’t flashing his wealth around on dates or wearing his suits, this was his and Ciro’s relationship not the world’s. Still Vlad caught the looks, heard the whisperings but in passing as neither he or Ciro were “petite” but Vlad knew the day would come.  
  
It had been a lovely Saturday in late spring to the point Vlad had been warm in his jeans and red tee but perhaps that was because he was always running warm. Ciro had been stunning in his light grey jeans and button up lilac shirt. They had spent the day on the boardwalk, visiting the shops, playing games and enjoying some rides, bumper cars the main delight. When the shops started closing Vlad had taken Ciro to small stretch of beach underneath where they watched the sun set then went to a favorite bar of theirs.   
  
“Ok, ok what was the wildest thing you did as a teenagner?” Asked Vlad as Ciro was dying of laughter after a wild story of Vlad’s.  
  
“Mind you there wasn’t much to do but some fellows and I got into our mentor’s spell ingredients while he was in the next village over healing someone. Now he had some strong alcohol for cleaning wounds and I’d never been drunk but one of the elder students urged me on. We got so inebriated we got the bright idea to take our horses from the stables and run them at the beach, with less than an hour of sunlight left.   
  
“They were sure footed and took being handled by drunken hooligans well. Now back then when it got dark you saw nothing but the sky and we had picked the night of a new moon for all things. It is so hard to stay on a horse when you can’t see it especially when you aren’t steady. Poor Ander actually fell off of his gelding so we had to stop at a cave he was crying so. Greger was tending to him and I got the bright idea to make a fire to warm us. Let me say the blast put a dragon to shame and we were lucky to have pinned up the horses away from the mouth of the cave.   
  
“I was without eyebrows, black with soot, and everyone had a good laugh at that until Ake teleported in front of us. Turns out the old elf had the wisdom to put a spell on his alcohol following the bottles we had brought along. We went to bed with sore bottoms and had to muck the stables for a month but it was a night I wouldn’t trade for the world.” Recounted Ciro in high spirits and nostalgia in his eyes.  
  
Vlad was laughing trying to imagine a scared young Ciro drunk off his ass with his face covered in ash looking shocked with his eyebrows smoking. Taking Ciro’s hand to ground himself on the bar stool he wiped a tear out of his eye. The story was right up there with Vlad sneaking out to see a Queen concert and having to scramble back home after waking up in the back of a van with a young lady.   
  
“I really must take you to my castle, my stables need cleaning.” Teased Vlad.  
  
“Hmm, is that the only thing that needs cleaning?” Replied Ciro with a raised brow and sly smile.  
  
“Now that you mention it I suppose my bed is getting quite dusty, perhaps I should schedule a trip so you can judge for yourself.” Purred Vlad as he leaned closer to Ciro.  
  
“I still have to do that portrait you commissioned.” Reminded Ciro as he looked Vlad up and down.  
  
“Oh yes, I’m have to fetch the amulet so my birthday suit ties into the background. “ Spoke Vlad, loving how Ciro’s eyes widened as he thought of the image.  
  
Deciding to bring his little artist back Vlad kissed his lips which was returned. Before it could get remotely heated Vlad flinched at the sound of someone slamming their hands on a table. Vlad pulled back from Ciro and cocked his head to listen better, Ciro’s ears twitching under his hair. Neither wanted to get involved in a brewing fight by making eye contact.  
  
“Rodney calm down, they aren’t doing anything wrong.” Whispered a woman.  
  
“Nothing wrong? Two old men holding hands and locking lips isn’t wrong? I know you aren’t that stupid Jessica.” Growled who Vlad had to assume was Rodney.  
  
“Yo Rodney, don’t insult your girl because those guys have the nerve to be in public. Now let’s just pay and get out of-”  
  
“Joe I ain’t leaving when I’m here with my girlfriend and buds! They should be the ones leaving!” Snapped Rodney.  
  
At that Vlad raised his hand for the bill. The bartender nodded and rushed over with the paper. Trying to ignore the growing rants of a clearly over served bigot Vlad was waiting for his card when he heard steps approaching. He glanced at Ciro whose eyes where focused behind him. Sighing Vlad turned around wishing he had paid cash. He looked at his foe up and down, early twenties, built like a brick and a ginger who smelled of grime. Apparently his appraisal had been mistaken for interest because the man turned red.  
  
“Where you get off looking me over like that you son of a bitch!?” Snapped Rodney as he went to go a step forward only for Vlad to make him stagger back as he stood up, inches taller though leaner.  
  
“Don’t flatter yourself, I’d sooner pluck my eyes out then see you naked. Now I came out here to have a good time with my partner so I’d appreciate if you went back to your seat to stew in your hate like you do with your filth...Jessica was it? I’d drop this man like a hot potato, a man who neglects his hygiene will neglect you.” Stated Vlad, his eyes finding a skinny blond looking at him with apologetic brown eyes.  
  
Vlad saw the fist coming for his face from the left and there was a thud followed by a cry. Having grabbed Rodney’s fist and pushing it back until the wrist cracked Vlad forced the man back. His eyes flashed red as he leaned forward slightly forcing the young man onto his knees, his expression full of contempt while Rodney was clearly straining.   
  
“Now I’d hardly say me giving your girlfriend some advice was worth you picking a fight you can’t win so if-” Began Vlad only to jump back as a stocky blond tried to join the fray, his head hitting off the bar as he missed his target.  
  
Rodney launched over his friend, grabbing Vlad around his waist and sending him plowing into Ciro who was grabbing the credit card. Feeling himself landing on someone and hearing a groan in undertones Vlad growled as he grabbed Rodney’s arms. The man had the nerve to smile as Vlad shifted under him only to realize Vlad wasn’t struggling as a shock ran threw his arms and a force hit his gut like a mule sending him crashing into a table and chairs.  
  
Vlad knew if this got much worse he couldn’t keep his cover so he rolled off of Ciro and helped him up. Ciro showed the card and looked towards the door to which Vlad nodded. Ciro made it through the door with Vlad close behind as they heard:  
  
“I’m going to find you fags and you’ll be sorry you ever came here!”  
  
Vlad took out his phone contemplating calling the police but of all the ways to be outed to the public being the victim of an assault was pretty low on the list. Holding Ciro close Vlad shot one last look at the bar, a shame they’d never come here again but no burger was worth that. In hindsight the fact it was across town from his manor should have eliminated it as an option as they had to make that walk in the dark with some people pissed at them.  
  
Ciro caught Vlad’s look, the rare one when he was unsure but tried to hide the fear under anger. Phasing a hand around Vlad he grabbed the man’s waist and they supported each other, whispering reassurances in undertones.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They’d been walking for half an hour, some of the tension leaving them as they focused on other things, primarily tomorrow. Tomorrow was Sunday when everyone got together for dinner and there would be a new seat at the table for Ciro. It was a big step, Vlad hadn’t introduced anyone to the children before nor had Danny or Jazz seen him with a man. The teens had assured Vlad they didn’t care but Vlad was still worried them actually seeing their godfather sneaking kisses would change their tune. Tokala had been strangely eager to meet Ciro, the boy was friendly but still rather shy but perhaps that Ciro was also a ghost was the reason.   
  
“Tell me what you are thinking about so intently.” Spoke Ciro.  
  
“Tomorrow.” Stated Vlad.  
  
“ The dinner with Jack and Maddie went well, I’ve met Cujo so he knows me so why worry about tomorrow?” Inquired Ciro calmly.  
  
“I really want them to like you, this is going to get harder as we go along and we need them until the world finds something new to judge.” Admitted Vlad.  
  
“Vladimir they have been raised by Jack and Maddie as well as yourself, if they don’t like me it will be because of me not some prejudice. As for the world, you’ve never cared for it’s opinion before even in college so don’t start now, it will only bring you pain.” Expressed Ciro.  
  
“Being aware of our threats helps you avoid pain. I have plenty of money saved so if I’m forced to resign it won’t affect much but…” Tried Vlad.  
  
“You’ll have to watch what you created go on without you and becoming a footnote in its history. Vladimir that company is not you and you are more than what that company enables you to do. You are the Crowned King of the Ghost Zone afterall, time won’t forget you.” Assured Ciro.  
  
“I only have the reforged Crown of Flame, little more than a title that allows me to give simple commands. I-” Began Vlad only to go stiff as a scent came to his nose, alcohol and sweat along with gas fumes.  
  
Ciro stopped and looked back at Vlad who had turned to look behind them. That’s when Ciro heard the truck and Vlad was already running when it turned the corner. Vlad’s hand was on Ciro’s back urging him forward as there was jeering coming from a white pickup full of people. There was an alley up ahead they could duck into and disappear, Ciro was just turning into when he heard the shot with a cry in undertones. Turning around with his hand on the wall Ciro’s eyes went wide and red.  
  
Vlad was facing away from him, blood flowing from a bullet wound in his side, grazing but painful. Brights outlined Vlad as the truck came to a stop sliding up the curb and would have hit Vlad had he not gone intangible. Ducking low Vlad was hiding under the truck. Four men got out of the truck leaving a fifth in the driver’s seat. Rodney held the gun in his hand his search for Vlad interrupted when a brunette with a beer belly pushed him.  
  
“I only lent you that gun to scare the fairy, not shoot him! That pistol is registered you moron!” Snapped the man.  
  
“Won’t matter, we’ll pick the bullets out of his soft hide when we dump him off the pier.” Dismissed Rodney.  
  
“Dude Carl’s right, we signed on to kick ass not commit murder. Just because Jessica-” Started the blond from the bar.  
  
“Hey that queer humiliated Rodney and ruined a highschool romance. It’s personal.” Defended the fourth man, a lanky brunette.  
  
“I don’t care now give-” Started Carl as he held his hand out for the gun only for the beanpole to shout and point at Ciro.  
  
“That him?!”  
  
“Nope, just his bitch but one less homo is one less to-” Snarled Rodney as he pointed the pistol only to be tackled into the wall.  
  
The gun went flying as there was a snapping noise followed by a yell of pain. There was retching as fist met stomach repeatedly. Getting over the initial shock the group joined the fray. Rodney was thrown into the blond, both hitting the truck as Vlad was taken to the ground by the beanpole holding something that caught the light. There was a series of grunts as the man’s hand met Vlad’s flesh in a flurry of blows. Vlad’s eyes went red just as Ciro left the alley. Seeing a flash of silver Ciro stopped to see Carl pointing the pistol at him, shaking. The man hadn’t wanted it to get this far but his little brother was stabbing the other guy with his switchblade. There couldn’t be any witnesses so he pulled the trigger.  
  
“Time out”  
  
There was no gunshot, no noise at all as Ciro took his hand from his watch. The hands had stopped and Ciro bent down to grab his legs as he steadied himself. His core no longer clenching but still buzzing Ciro straightened to get to work. Carl still had his gun up, bullet a foot away from the barrel. Walking forward Ciro grabbed the bullet and crushed it in his hand. Then he took the gun from Carl’s hand, removing the clip and pulling out the trigger. The police would need the barrel to identify the bullet on the sidewalk where it had landed after grazing Vlad. Throwing the weapon in a nearby dumpster he grabbed Carl and threw his frozen form in the back of the pickup. Then he leaned down and picked up Rodney and the blond tossing them in as well before walking into the truck, removing some key parts, crushing them in his hands. Satisfied that he had the basics covered Ciro did what he had dreaded turning to face Vlad.  
  
The enraged and angry halfa was shifted, his clawed hand poised to take off the head of the fool who still had a switchblade in his gut. Fighting back the temptation of letting Vlad finish Ciro took the pathetic excuse of a man by the back of his neck and pulled back phasing the man off the knife. Looking at the homicidal expression on that ugly face Ciro placed him in front of the truck before going back into it. Rewinding time he replaced the parts only to cut the brake line.   
  
Looking at his work Ciro rubbed his chin, mulling over his lack of empathy and simply shrugged, he’d watched better people die worse deaths. Going over to Vlad he looked at him with sadness, if he simply rewinded the flesh back to perfection Vlad would be suspicious. Instead he removed the knife and speed time up enough for scabs to have formed. Losing his human guise Ciro moved Vlad into a better position and then carrying him bridal style flew into the air, deciding he’d unfreeze time when they weren’t around for people to connect the dots.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vlad woke up in his bed and at the familiar feeling of cuts in his stomach he grabbed the sheets, annoyed but slightly soothed by the feeling of his gloves grabbing sheets. Going to sit up a hand stopped him and pushed him down. Looking to the side Vlad relaxed slightly seeing those kind red eyes framed in blue with freed ears perked up.  
  
“Vladimir you are still injured but it will be healed around the first rays of the sun.” Soothed Ciro as he ran a hand over Vlad’s stomach mist condensing and going into the wounds helping the cells regenerate faster.  
  
“I forget you’re a water core at times...What happened?” Sighed Vlad as he felt a surge of relief.  
  
“Do you want the story Amity Park will deduce or the truth?” Inquired Ciro his focus on Vlad’s stomach.  
  
“Just tell me how many I killed.” Spoke Vlad, he had felt his mind going red.  
  
“None though they ran over the one who stabbed you.” Answered Ciro which earned him a raised brow from Vlad.  
  
“I have my methods, now I have something to ask you. Why did you attack when a normal bullet has no chance of coring me?” Questioned Ciro his gaze focusing on Vlad.  
  
Vlad looked away and clenched his jaw. It had been a stupid thing to do, he could have just turned invisible and flew to wait for Ciro. Then they could have gone to Fenton Works to get him patched up. Instead he fought like he had wanted to when he heard about…  
  
“William, William Falkenburg. I dated him in my senior year of highschool. It didn’t work out because I wanted to go into business and no one would hire a queer. After the divorce with Wynonna was finalized I hired a PI to track him down… He found a tombstone. William had been gunned down with his partner and several others when some hateful monster did a drive by with an semi automatic. Apparently his wife got AIDS from a blood transfusion in the early 80’s and blamed it on gay people, just like everyone else.   
  
“So tonight when they...I just let it all out, I felt organs burst under my blows and bones snap, you said only one died, check the news tomorrow I bet one more will be dead...Sorry I wasn’t just thinking about you when I did that. “ Explained Vlad only to let out a confused noise as Ciro kissed him and floated over him to lay next to him.  
  
“Vladimir don’t apologize for such things, I will not be jealous of an old flame, especially when you are just expressing your frustration he died so senselessly. I am grateful you would risk yourself for me but remember you are so much more precious.” Assured Ciro as he rested his head on Vlad’s chest.   
  
All was quiet and still save for the gentle rise and fall of Vlad’s chest. Ciro could sense the tension in Vlad and sent more healing into his stomach. Vlad sighed and moved to snuggled with Ciro who could see he was falling asleep from all the excitement after getting drunk at the bar. Curled against Vlad, wrapped in his cloak and warm arms Ciro felt himself falling into bliss only for Vlad to whisper something that complicated everything.  
  
“I love you.”  
  



	5. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from a different perspective but I'm sure you'll find it enjoyable.

To say life had gotten easier since Vlad had taken the title of Ghost King wouldn’t be correct exactly. If you asked Danny he would say things had gotten slower as less ghosts were outright hostile but the ones that wanted to undermine Vlad and his “heirs” were more sinister than before. It was to the point Vlad wanted to shut down the Fenton portal and conduct request hearings on certain days for his much more secure portal. It had Danny on edge and that former enemies were now using him more for sparring then trying to destroy him was strange. True Vlad had much more clout now but they had gone against the elder halfa before. 

Stroking Cujo’s big head Danny was in his bed reading a book Lancer had assigned,  _ Macbeth,  _ so he could answer the worksheet before dinner. Since it was Sunday, he had to stay until everyone was done and tonight they had a new guest, Ciro  Winther. It was odd to think Vlad had a boyfriend, not so much the gender but Vlad dating at all. When he was young and starting to realize more people than just his parents kissed Danny had asked Vlad why he didn’t have someone. 

It had been the night before Valentine's day and Vlad had been helping him make enough cards for his class. He’d never forget the way Vlad went silent and after some prodding said “Romance is for people who can offer themselves fully.” Danny hadn’t known what that meant, his parents saying Vlad was special and he’d been hurt for it so he stayed alone to keep from being hurt again. All these years later Danny knew more, from Vlad being a halfa to the man thinking he couldn’t have kids. Perhaps it was having Tokala back or wanting to spite Wynonna but Vlad was trying again. Danny didn’t want Vlad to be alone but he wasn’t going to make this easy for Ciro. 

A shiver ran up Danny’s spine as his breath poured from his mouth, visible and blue. Dropping his book Danny phased through Cujo who was staring towards the front of the house. Danny was running for the stairs and stopped to see a man approaching the front door. He was broader shouldered than Vlad, well Masters at least, dressed in a violet vest over his lavender dress shirt before fixing his eggplant tie which matched his slacks. Long fair hair pulled into a neat bun with locks over the tops of his ears which framed a lightly tanned face. A hawkish nose under reddish eyes, the left marred by a large scar. If that didn’t send alarm bells Cujo giving a loud bark in ghost undertones did. 

Danny’s eyes narrowed in suspicion as the doorbell rang and Jazz answered the door. The voice answering Jazz’s greeting was smooth, deep and calm. Danny could even smell the fresh cake in the box in the man’s arms as he walked in.Grabbing Cujo’s collar Danny thought over his options, going invisible he cleared his throat before speaking in undertones:

*Ghost says what?*

“What?” Answered Ciro turning his head trying to find the source of the undertones as Jazz took the cake. 

Before Danny could say anything else Tokala was rushing down the stairs in human guise, a huge grin on his face. Ciro beamed back and relaxed, his son was just messing with him. It was almost painful not to scoop the little ghost into a hug. Instead Ciro settled for Tokala taking his wrist and dragging him into the living room. Danny appeared near the bottom of the stairs looking towards where Ciro had gone. The man had no glow, wasn’t pale, had unnatural eyes and that voice was just...not human. His ghost sense had been alerted so possible possession? Just great, now he had to find a way to shoot the ghost out of Vlad’s date, it had to be pretty bold to do such a thing, then capture it and send it back to the zone. 

Seeing Vlad approaching Danny looked him over, seeing he had some warm dish in his hands. There was a smile on his face but Danny sensed some tension that only grew as they made eye contact. Did Vlad know and just not want to shoot his boyfriend? Was the ghost holding the guy hostage? No matter what it was Danny had a feeling Vlad wouldn’t clue him in, not after how it went down with Pariah Dark. Sighing Danny held open the door for Vlad and shut it behind him.

Vlad was nervous, this night was one of those rare events where the outcome had long term consequences. If his family didn’t like Ciro then Vlad couldn’t just dismiss their opinion despite how much Dr. Welby said he had improved. There was also the possibility that Ciro could leave if he felt too much animosity directed towards him. Seeing Danny’s expression Vlad felt a sense of dread, what had already happened? He’d ask after he got the lasagna in the kitchen.

The smell of fresh bread and cut vegetables reached Vlad’s nose and he smiled at Maddie who nodded back with a smile before turning back to the oven. Setting the main course on the counter next to the cake Vlad turned to Danny who was glaring daggers at the cake.

“Daniel I know red velvet isn’t your favorite but Maddie made a full tray of fudge yesterday and I thought it’d be a nice change of pace. Now, how about we join the rest of the family in the living room?” Spoke Vlad as he put a hand on Danny’s shoulder. 

“Sure.” Agreed Danny not sounding thrilled as he followed Vlad to the living room.

Jazz and Ciro were talking, or rather Jazz was detailing her career plans while Ciro nodded and inquired why she picked certain schools. Tokala was on the floor rubbing Cujo’s stomach while Jack was putting away the needlepoint he’d been working on. Danny looked at the scene and then to Vlad, who looked calmer, that couldn’t be right, didn’t Vlad sense the ghost in his boyfriend? Was there perhaps a spell or a cloaking artifact like Tokala’s ring? That’s when Danny noticed Ciro fiddling with a very odd looking watch, like a stop watch but on his wrist with an analog face and far too fancy. That had to be it and loathe as Danny was to leave his family alone with a strange ghost it wouldn’t be long.

“Hey Vlad, I’m going to go get some homework done before dinner. Have Jazz get me?” 

“Of course but do try not to let work wait until Sunday again Little Badger.” Acknowledged Vlad and with that Danny went upstairs.

He didn’t even go to his room, ducking into the bathroom and locking the door. Turning away from the mirror Danny let the rings form around his waist, flickering between white and black. Once they were done Danny sighed as he checked his hands, making sure the gloves gave the illusion his fingertips were blunt. Satisfied Danny phased through the floor, invisible as he came through the other side. 

Vlad was sitting next to Ciro who was listening to Tokala describe some cartoon he liked, Jack adding in every other sentence from the other end of the couch. Jazz was nowhere to be seen, probably helping Maddie. Floating down Danny slowly made his way to Ciro’s right wrist, he’d just have to phase it off. Holding his breath Danny touched the watch only for Ciro to go stiff. Acting fast Danny phased the watch into his grasp and flew towards the lab, tail flowing behind him. 

Pocketing the wrist watch Danny barely got his thermos out when it felt like wind ran through him. Patting himself down and whipping his head around in confusion Danny stilled as he saw a ghost. Dressed in a purple tunic with a black belt from which hung a silver pocket watch. Shrouded with a darker purple cloak with the hood raised which seemed to frame the pendulum clock in the ghosts torso. Gauntlets covered in watches held both ends of the wrist watch, pulling it into a staff topped with the clock face. While blue with solid red eyes Danny recognized the scar on the ghost’s face.

* It is poor hospitality to steal from your guests, especially items that could cause untold misfortune if used incorrectly.* Scolded Ciro though he was facing his staff, turning it to inspect for damage.

* I don’t recall inviting a ghost with a thing for clocks over. Don’t you think it’s about time you left?* Retorted Danny as he motioned to the portal with both hands.

*Daniel I know exactly when I should leave and it won’t be for a few more months. * Responded Ciro and Danny got the distinct impression this ghost didn’t take him seriously. 

*Now Jasmine is about to knock on the bathroom door and I suggest you be there to unlock it. * Informed Ciro as Danny went to speak before disappearing.

Frustrated Danny flew up to the bathroom, changing back just as Jazz knocked on the door letting him know dinner was ready. Turning the sink on for a moment so he wouldn’t be accused of not washing his hands Danny roughly turned the knob to off before walking down the stairs. Everyone else was already at the table, Maddie cutting pieces of lasagna and putting them on plates to be passed around. Danny looked around as he sat, no one had any idea Ciro planned to be around for months, Vlad would never grant such permission to a stranger. Almost like the ghost knew what he was thinking Ciro kissed Vlad’s cheek as he was given a plate, eyes flashing red in a taunt.

“Danny the tablecloth.” Hissed Jazz and Danny looked down to see faint scorch marks.

“I’ll be sure not to get any sauce on it.” Replied Danny as he covered the marks with his plate and Jazz rolled her eyes before starting on her food.

Ciro was trying to enjoy this, he really was but even the layers of sauce, cheeses and pasta that created a myriad of flavors and textures didn’t distract from the glare Danny was giving him. The boy had been through a lot and was dealing with so many changes but that didn’t give Danny an excuse to look like he wanted to core him at the dinner table. Looking around Ciro could see Danny was starting to cause tension and gazing at Tokala he received a nod. Great this was the outcome where Jack and Maddie decided it was best he told the kids what he was. Sensing the mood Vlad looked at Ciro with a raised eyebrow only for his boyfriend to wave him off. That wave ended with Ciro’s hand on his watch and smiling slyly Ciro pressed a button.

*Time out*

The world froze around Ciro and he left his chair to walk around the table. Rubbing his chin he tried to think of a solution. Danny was not a threat to him, not now, and the mood of the room needed to be lifted, including his own. Looking at Danny and seeing he had a fork raised to his mouth Ciro smiled wickedly. Removing the fork and setting it down Ciro made a few adjustments before going back to his seat, assuming the posture he’d had before pressing the button. 

*Time in*

Danny went to shove his fork in his mouth to take a bite only to wince as he felt a stabbing in his nose as well as something warm. Going still in confusion there was a gasp of disgust from Maddie and then a stern:

“Daniel Lee Fenton what do you think you’re doing!?”

“What?”

“Son stop digging for gold.” 

Danny was even more confused and then went red with embarrassment as Tokala grabbed his arm and pulled. There was green covering the tip of his finger which had nothing to do with ectoplasm. Looking from it to Ciro he caught a glimpse of the ghost’s smug expression before Jazz threw a napkin at his face. Once cleaned Danny kept his eyes on his plate until dinner was done. 

Danny was almost out of the kitchen when he felt a tug on his wrist. Turning around Danny saw Jazz and at his confused look she pointed towards the sink. Blue eyes went wide in realization and he opened his mouth to protest only for a slender finger to meet his lips.

“I cleaned and put away the dishes last Sunday. Have fun little brother.” Reminded Jazz and she left the kitchen.

Storming over to the sink a bottle of Dawn was grabbed and squirted over the dishes before the knob was turned up high for the hot water. Taking a sponge Danny added some cold water and began to fiercely scrub the dishes with a sense of urgency. Somehow Ciro had gotten him to put his finger in his nose which Danny knew was a warning as that could have just as well been a blow. Considering he knew what Ciro was and wasn’t hiding his disdain at the ghost playing with Vlad’s heart it was surprising Ciro hadn’t done worse. 

Putting away the last dish Danny rushed for the living room only to come to an abrupt stop next to the coat closet. Inside hangers were tapping, metal against metal as hooks hit as well as the slight scraping of metal on wood. There was the rustling of cloth and thumping against the door that rattled. The noises sounded like someone had run a mile in a minute but enjoyed it? Tentatively Danny reached for the knob of the sliding door, fingers twitching as he paused an inch away. Then there was a loud moan and Danny grabbed the handle and ripped the door open only for eyes to go wide and green.

In his human clothes but ghost form Ciro had his head tilted back, messy bun in Vlad’s grip whose mouth was on Ciro’s neck. Yet from the light purple pinch marks running from the edge of Ciro’s collar up to the corner of his jaw where Vlad had paused Danny realized Vlad wasn’t feeding. The dark green blush on Ciro’s cheeks only grew as Danny’s eyes went down. Like a viper Vlad’s hand left it’s lower perch and took the edge of the door. Drawing his head back Vlad looked Danny straight in the eyes and with deliberate slowness slid the door back into place. 

Danny stood stunned with embarrassment for a moment only to shove his hands in his pockets and spin around on one leg as hangers began to sing again. While it brought up a lot of questions, ones Danny wasn’t sure he wanted the answers for at least Danny could cross off whether or not Vlad knew he was dating a ghost. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the last and explicit.


	6. Surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit you've been warned.

Wood met wood with a resounding thud as Ciro blocked Vlad’s blow and pushed his staff to the side to slide away. Vlad went forward only for his feet to be taken out from behind him. Hitting the ground Vlad rolled away as Ciro brought his rod down where his head had been. Kicking out Vlad caught Ciro’s knee sending him toppling onto his front. There was a laugh of triumph as the blunt end of a practice rod came into Ciro’s vision.

“Finally got you, surrender and I’ll-” Began Vlad only for Ciro to take his staff and thrust it forward hitting Vlad’s shins. 

Rolling and shooting to his feet Ciro grabbed Vlad’s staff and tugged towards himself catching Vlad off guard. Kicking at Vlad’s ankle Ciro took out Vlad’s footing, scrambling to stay upright Vlad’s grip loosened on his weapon. Grabbing it Ciro threw it across the training room before wapping Vlad on the back. Going down Vlad rolled to get away only to be pinned at the end of Ciro’s staff. Sweat drenching his white tank and black shorts, chest heaving for breath Vlad closed his eyes trying to delay the inevitable only for the wood to press a little harder.

“I surrender.” Bit out Vlad as he raised his hands up and gave Ciro’s smug face a half hearted glare.

Ciro threw his staff to the side with a laugh before offering Vlad a hand which was reluctantly taken. Heaving the halfa up Ciro brought him close and patted his back. It had been a good sparring match, Vlad was better with sword, they suited his desire to cut down his foe quickly and permanently. However Ciro favoured the bo staff, it gave your foe plenty of chances to change their mind and was a greater chance to subdue your opponent instead of outright killing. His eye lingered over the shining flesh of his boyfriend whose pants were not as urgent as Vlad was already recovering.

Vlad went over to the bench and grabbed a towel, wiping off sweat before leaving it around his shoulders. Grabbing his water bottle Vlad squirted a large stream into his mouth. Catching Ciro’s stare Vlad grinned and wiped his mouth with the towel before throwing it at Ciro’s face. By the time Ciro got the rank rag off Vlad was gone. Looking around in puzzlement Ciro went to the bench and his ears perked as he heard his phone go off. Picking it up he saw a new text:

_ You have over 50 rooms and 30 minutes to find me before I’m all clean and in fresh clothes. Good luck my dear <3  _

Ciro reread the text and sighed, this castle had over five bathrooms and he highly doubted Vlad would use the training room stall. With a thought white tank and purple shorts were replaced with his usual casual wear as he dropped his guise. He had 28 minutes.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man was known for duplicating but to have had three Plasmius copies sitting next to running showers at different parts of the castle smiling like cheshire cats was dirty pool. There was only 3 minutes left and he couldn’t hear anymore water running. Running a hand over his face as he groaned in frustration he decided to check the one that was in Vlad’s room. Coming to the sturdy wooden door Ciro pushed it open, there was no way the man had been that confident as too-

Vlad was leaning in the door frame between his room and personal bathroom, his red robe loosely tied around his waist. Damp silver hair was being brushed and there was a playful smile on his lips. Navy eyes went from Ciro to the nearby clock and Vlad gave a edged grin. Putting down the brush Vlad languidly made his way over to Ciro, eyes half lidded and smoldering. 

A hand, hot and strong took Ciro’s to place a kiss on his knuckles. Lowering the hand to Ciro’s side Vlad moved forward so his chest was against Ciro’s. Hot breath made his ear twitch, the words spoken in it made something stir:

“You cut it close, how about we get closer than ever before as your reward?”

It didn’t click until Vlad was rubbing at his waist from where a ghostly tail still emantated. Blushing Ciro formed legs and was rewarded by Vlad petting him while his other hand entwined itself in that blond hair, removing the bun while getting a firm grip. Lips met Ciro’s mouth, sucking on his lower lip sending a zing down his spine that went straight to his nether regions which Vlad began to knead. Wrapping his arms around Vlad’s neck Ciro let a moan slip out and the mouth worrying his lip opened to take his hungrily. Vlad’s tongue was always a treat with it’s warmth, sometimes long and serpentine. Now inside Vlad was gentler coaxing Ciro’s tongue with nudges and strokes. He was all too happy to oblige and moving his head to adjust for their noses Ciro met an increasingly passionate pace in their tongue tango.

Ciro freed Vlad’s damp hair before caressing his head while his other hand traveled down Vlad’s back. Grinning into Vlad’s mouth Ciro pinched his firm ass which earned a yelp then a mischievous look. Before he could speak Vlad phased his hand through his pants to palm him. Hot skin on his ectoplasmic imitation was intensely pleasant and Vlad gave him a moment, raising a brow in question to which Ciro quickly nodded. Pants were phased to the ground then kicked aside. Ciro’s legs almost buckled as Vlad’s index finger and thumb circled his cock while slender fingers tickled his balls. 

Vlad’s hold tightened on Ciro’s hair to keep him upright as he began to stroke in time to thrusts from his tongue into the ghost’s mouth. Throwing his arms around Vlad’s neck like a drowning man to driftwood Ciro could do little more than moan and whimper as Vlad brought his member to attention. There was a gasp as something rubbed the tip and Ciro was able to break the kiss long enough to see Vlad’s own cock was peeking from his robe. Vlad followed his gaze and the grin on his face could put a cheshire cat to shame.

“Seems mine slipped his chain, I wonder if they’ll play nice or nasty?” Inquired Vlad, his eyes flashing red as he raised a brow at Ciro.

The past six months had been heaven with just occasional glimpses of the devil behind those blue eyes. They had had tender kisses, gentle embraces and slow grinding, now Ciro wanted the other side of Vlad, the one who would fuck him into the bed and make him scream like no one ever had. His wish must have been written on his face as Vlad gave him a kiss, deep yet tender, before grabbing both of them in one hand. Vlad’s pumped them slow for a few moments as he sought permission, a subtle nod was all it took. Ciro’s eyes went wide as he tightened his hold on Vlad, burying his gasping face in his neck as Vlad jerked them off passionately, deep and full of fire. His hips bucked forward involuntarily and Vlad laughed as he stopped.

“Why did you stop?” Whined Ciro grabbing Vlad’s retreating hand.

“You don’t want to finish with just the appetizer do you? I have a full meal planned afterall. Bed or should I fuck you against the wall like I’ve wanted to do for months?” Inquired Vlad with a devilish grin gesturing to the bed with his hand and the wall with his eyes before settling back on Ciro. 

“It’s not everyday one can have sex in the bed of a billionaire and you can take me on a wall anytime so let’s have some class for our first time.” Replied Ciro only to yelp as Vlad grabbed his thighs and pulled him up.

Quickly Ciro threw his arms and legs around Vlad, sucking in a breath at Vlad’s ball’s brushing over his hole. Vlad only chuckled darkly as he lead them over to the four poster california king bed clad in red egyptian cotton sheets. Leaning forward Vlad laid Ciro on the bed with a gentleness jarring compared to the man’s proposal just moments ago to forego the bed. His perked ear twitched as Vlad’s goatee brushed it as Vlad spoke:

“Show me that body I’ve yearned for during lonely nights before I knew your name if your core is as eager as mine.” 

Vlad kissed Ciro’s ear and looked at him with admiration as the elf released his hold. With his soon to be lover on the end of the bed Ciro enjoyed that loving gaze. Removing his shirt and throwing it aside he rested back on his elbows with a beaming expression. Vlad went for the belt of his robe, turning away and shrugging out of it slowly to reveal his pale flesh and elegantly toned muscle complimenting his lean form. Whether his skinned shinied from his recent shower or sweat from the teaser Ciro didn’t know but the sight made him twitch and whimper with need. 

The strip tease over Vlad threw the robe aside with a sideways glance at his eager partner. Turning around he stepped onto the bed fully intending to jump Ciro’s bones or the ghostly equivalent. Yet the look on Ciro’s face made him pause, it was almost like he was disappointed. Vlad knew in human form he was slimmer than Ciro but the elf had seen him in tight shirts so why…? Snarling Vlad backed up, hand splayed to cover his stomach.

Ciro stiffened at the noise and fire in Vlad’s eyes that had nothing to do with passion. Then Vlad was backing away and covering his scars as best he could. Eyes went wide and Ciro flew from the bed to land in front of Vlad who’s eyes went red. Ciro took his face in strong hands and began peppering it with kisses, light and sweet. Weakening under the assault Vlad spoke:

“Why did you look at me like that?” 

“How did I look to upset you so my dear Vladimir?” Questioned Ciro, he had wanted Vlad to take him as Plasmius had that come across as rejection?

“With disappointment like I wasn’t what you thought I was. Tell me what I need to change to-”

“Vladimir you are everything I’ve thought and more, never question that. I just was hoping you’d love me as Plasmius, you haven’t even kissed me in that form.” Reassured Ciro as his thumbs rubbed soothingly at Vlad’s temples as his eyes went wide before glancing away.

“My ghost form is not exactly...easy to love, I’ve never used it for such things.” Admitted Vlad.

“Why? Is it the fangs? Or perhaps the claws? It certainitly can’t be because you’re blue, so maybe the ears?” Asked Ciro as he smiled with unsheathed fangs and ran a clawed finger down Vlad’s face to tilt his chin up to look him in his darker blue face framed by his perked forward ears.

Vlad looked at Ciro for a moment, he was truly tempted but his mouth was far more dangerous as were his claws in number and length. It was like comparing your average stray cat to a lynx. Yet that feral grin that reached Ciro’s eyes, solid red like his own…

“Safe word is cuckoo-clock or three pats to the back, you will be bitten and you will be clawed if you agree, understood?” Asked Vlad, his expression a firm mask to hide his fears of Ciro backing out.

“I understand my dear Vladimir.” Answered Ciro as he retracted his natural weapons and floated back to his position on the bed, a sweet smile on his face as he opened his legs wide.

Vlad savored the sight, firm thighs leading up to a clean pelvis where Ciro’s cock was half erect from the lull in the festivities. Cracking his knuckles then his neck Vlad called forth his shift. The black ring sprung into being and spilt up and down changing Masters into Plasmius. Taller, broader and muscular enough to match Ciro if perhaps more toned Vlad was quite a sight. Ciro eyes trailed the exquisite form, blushing slightly as he realized Vlad was larger in this form then gulping at the hungry look in those glowing eyes. Smirking Vlad approached the bed with a slow step and straight posture to indicate he was in full control. There was a thrill up Ciro’s spine as his boyfriend crawled into the bed reminding him more of a big cat then a man. Vlad was gentle but radiating power as he moved over Ciro, a clawed hand rested on his chest pushing him flat to the bed. 

Teasing in it’s slowness Vlad leaned down and began a line of kisses from the tip of Ciro’s ears to his mouth. Ciro entangled his fingers in that thick black mane as Vlad’s tongue licked at his lips, worming inside to resume their dance if perhaps keeping it focused in Ciro’s mouth. Pointed finger tips poked skin lightly sending excited shivers through Ciro as he arched his back to allow them fuller excess. Vlad ran his fingers down Ciro’s back leaving shallow cuts that stung oh so pleasantly as Ciro whimpered into his mouth. Cupping a cheek Vlad pressed Ciro to himself tightly, members against their stomachs. Then he began to slide back and forth, his lips leaving Ciro’s to flutter against his neck up to his earlobe and down to his collarbone.

The slow and rising pleasure was maddening as Ciro tried to catch the side of Vlad’s face in his movements as his hands had to settle for riding on Vlad’s back. A whine came from deep within as Vlad began to linger longer with his kisses, sucking and nibbling like the tease he was. Ciro was about to beg Vlad to get the lube so they could fuck already when Vlad raised his head to stare into his eyes. There was an unspoken question as Vlad showed his teeth in a wide grin with pleading eyes. Ciro glumped and slowly nodded, unsure of what he was in for.

What he didn’t expect was Vlad to start grinding against him with a renewed passion as his face buried into the crook of Ciro’s neck. Hot breath huffing against cold flesh that shuddered as a long serpentine tongue flickered out and left a wet path where Ciro’s jugular would have been in life. Not missing a beat with his hips Vlad slunk his teeth into Ciro quickly and without hesitation. The stabbing pain earned a cry from Ciro which cut off with a laugh as he felt warmth explode from the area in a massive wave. Vlad hadn’t been lying about never using this form for pleasure if he couldn’t control the pacifying venom he was flooding Ciro with. It was a good thing Ciro wasn’t human or Vlad would have just started a gradual conversion process.

Vlad was unaware of the effect of his bite on someone he didn’t want to die but that Ciro was no longer crying out but still stroking his back was what mattered to Vlad. The buzzing citrus whelming up from the bite was a nice treat and only made Vlad feel closer to his lover. Though not close enough as Vlad sat back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he grinned down at Ciro who looked to be on cloud nine at the moment. Vlad kissed over Ciro’s scar and then reached towards his nightstand.

The world was coming back to Ciro as the tingling boneless feeling faded slightly and the sweet pain of the bite started to register. It was going to take a bit of time to get used to that but Ciro figured soon it’d just be another price of love like a sore ass. Speaking of which Ciro noticed Vlad was sitting back looking at him with a bottle in his hand.

  
“What are you waiting for?” Grumbled Ciro as he looked from the bottle to Vlad pointedly. 

“You to join me back in our little slice of paradise, my bite must have sent you on a nice trip. Now that being said I don’t think you’d appreciate me essentially shoving knives up your ass to stretch you out. So I ask, do you want to do it yourself or should I change back? “ Replied Vlad only for his eyes to widen as Ciro reached forward and grabbed his ankles before laying back, giving Vlad an impatient glare.

The rings appeared and Vlad opened the lube with a flick of his thumb to pour a generous glob onto his fingers. Vlad went through Ciro’s legs to support himself on one arm and his knees. There was a patient look on Vlad’s face as he put his fingers above Ciro’s hole and let some of the lube drip down earning a tremble from Ciro at how it was both warm and tingly all on its own. 

“I got it all ready for you while you searched because I know how much you like things hot.” Explained Vlad as he sent another jolt through the bottle to warm it.

“I swear to God Vladimir if you do not get your fi-” Began Ciro only to mewl as Vlad thrust a finger in all the way to the knuckle with an impish smile.

“Quick enough for you? Good, because I’m going to take my time preparing you to be mounted like a bitch.” Retorted Vlad as he began to swirl his finger around enjoying the shocked look Ciro gave him at his bluntness. 

“You picked nasty.” Reminded Vlad as he worked skillfully playing Ciro’s insides like a pianist the man’s whimpers and moans the music.

Ciro gripped his ankles tightly as Vlad added another finger and began a scissoring motion. No virgin Ciro still had to admit Vlad was the most accomplished lover he’d had and the man wasn’t even inside him yet. Vlad removed his fingers and wiped them on Ciro’s thigh, rubbing a circle with his thumb as he hummed. Getting more lube Vlad rubbed his cock which twitched in eagerness for the main event. Ciro released his ankles as Vlad sat back and spun his finger. Taking the hint and remembering Vlad’s words Ciro sat up and turned around, leaning against Vlad for a moment, this was it, the moment they became one if only for now. Sensing how important this was Vlad hugged Ciro and kissed his cheek with tenderness as he shifted into Plasmius.

“I’ve been waiting for this too and despite how attractive you are I must say the timing is perfect. I love you and remember cuckoo-clock.” Spoke Vlad, smiling as Ciro kissed him back on the lips.

“I love you too Vladimir.” Expressed Ciro even though it ripped at his core, every admission feeling like a betrayal with what the future held.

Vlad wondered when Ciro would be able to declare his love without his eyes dull with sorrow. Now was not the time to ponder such things as he maneuvered Ciro onto his hands and knees. After once more admiring the view of that cute ass in the air and his lover yielding before him Vlad slid up, chest against Ciro’s back. Supporting himself on one hand his other hand was on Ciro’s stomach holding him close. Vlad kissed the tip of one of those long ears as he adjusted his hips.

“Ready my dear?” 

“Always.”

With that Vlad pressed his tip to Ciro’s entrance and worked his way in with a few slow thrusts of his hips. Oh the sounds Ciro was making, whining like a fussy child as Vlad decided his next move while inside his love. Trailing kisses down Vlad stopped at Ciro’s shoulder and sucked on it before giving it a nibble. Then he bit down, this time to anchor as he began a passionate pace, quick and deep. His chest rumbling with his growling as his core hummed with electricity sending tingling jolts through them both.

Ciro fisted the sheets as Vlad pounded into him like a madman though perhaps he was for agreeing to this. Though as Vlad changed his angle to hit his prostate Ciro was soon voicing his pleasure with gasps and whines as he shoved his ass back. He was so close just teetering on the edge as Vlad was making him feel so full and desired as if the halfa would rip apart anyone who dared interrupt. It was thrilling and intoxicating unlike any magic or herb he had ever used and then Vlad grabbed his dick to pump in sync with his thrusts.

“Aaah! Vladimir I-”

“Scream my name!” Commanded Vlad as he removed his teeth knowing he could keep Ciro on the edge for a few more minutes.

“VLADIMIR!” Cried Ciro as his hips bucked and he saw stars as Vlad gave him one last thrust.

A cloud of purple mist erupted as Ciro’s organsm ripped through him and Vlad kept going the whole time. As Ciro’s arms gave out and he laid on his chest Vlad began huffing as his growls reached a fever pitch. He’d once again outlasted his partner and the sight of Ciro completely underdone sent him over the edge with a roar felt as much as heard. Ciro bit the sheets as he felt Vlad empty into him, he couldn’t remember ever feeling so pleasantly warm.

Really just a jumble of limbs at this point Ciro allowed Vlad to move them onto their sides. Vlad wrapped both his arms around Ciro’s chest and nuzzled into him, his tongue flickering out to wipe the bite mark clean lazily. That’s when Ciro heard it, Vlad was purring and Ciro had to wonder if this was the final course, cuddling. Putting one hand over Vlad’s he moved and cupped Vlad’s face with the other, kissing the side of his cheek. Vlad smile softly, his red eyes gentle as he kissed Ciro before snuggling closer. One of his clawed hands reached down and grabbed the comforter pulling it over them. Yawning Vlad buried his face in Ciro’s hair who began to purr as well, the sound along with the newfound sense of wholeness soon lulling the two to sleep with good dreams as the world, at least their world, was at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story ends, I hope you enjoyed it. The first chapter of Identity will be posted next week.


End file.
